


Голубое платье

by Umbridge



Category: Bleach
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Drabble, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, PWP, Rating: NC17, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гинджо никогда не знает, какая игра ждет его дома</p>
            </blockquote>





	Голубое платье

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ФБ-2012
> 
> Беты: Becky Thatcher, Emberstone

Цукишима поправляет заколки в волосах. Желтые цветы из шелка отлично смотрятся на темном. Он проводит пальцами по бретелькам, по бюсту ярко-небесного платья. Под тонкой вискозой видно ребра, затвердевшие маленькие соски. Цукишима касается одного, потом второго, сжимает. Наклоняется к зеркалу, проверяет, не размазалась ли помада. 

— Привет, как прошел день? — говорит он своему отражению, затянутому в мягкое платье. Ткань обрамляет узкие колени, как вода — гладкие камни. 

— Будешь рамен? — спрашивает Цукишима и откидывается на спинку стула. — Что, хочешь выпить? Тебе нельзя…

Он озабоченно поправляет мизинцем ярко-алый контур на губах, потом снова отклоняется и широко разводит колени, гладко выбритые икры. Каблуки желтых босоножек стучат по ламинату. Цукишима внимательно вглядывается между собственных ног, медленно приподнимает подол. Затвердевший длинный член прижат кружевными, сетчатыми трусиками. 

— Будь нежным, — томным голосом произносит Цукишима фразу из порнофильма, не выдерживает и хихикает, а затем отодвигает край тонкого белья и сжимает яички. Во рту сухо от возбуждения, он облизывает губы — на языке остается маслянистый привкус помады. Гладит промежность, бедра у самых яичек, сползает на стуле и сжимает затянутые в прозрачное черное кружево ягодицы. Сильнее отводит в сторону ткань, раздвигает их — в животе что-то сладко сжимается. Цукишима тянется за смазкой — маленький голубой тюбик с серой крышкой, внутри — прозрачная жидкость без вкуса и запаха. Выдавив немного на пальцы, касается головки и медленно размазывает каплю по ней. От этого движения яички поджимаются, Цукишима приоткрывает рот, скользит к промежности, к набухшей дырке. 

Свободной рукой он поглаживает соски.

— Тебе не нравится, когда я крашусь? — спрашивает у отражения. Сжимает сосок, сильнее, еще сильнее, щиплет себя за кожистую складку у входа, потом вводит один палец.

— Это вообще ни о чем… — вводит второй и третий. Сползает еще ниже. Теперь его зад висит в воздухе. Сидение врезается в поясницу, ягодицы плотно сжаты от напряжения на грани оргазма. Цукишима вставляет четвертый палец и пытается добраться до простаты — лежа у него всегда получается, но сейчас это трудно. Член ноет под ажурными трусами.

— Я хочу трахаться, — сообщает зеркалу Цукишима и стонет, когда, наконец, нащупывает нужную точку.

Дверь закрывается со стуком.

— Ой! Гинджо! — он вытаскивает пальцы из задницы, подскакивает на стуле, поворачиваясь лицом к вошедшему. Тот роняет пакет на пол.

— Цукишима, — качает головой. — Опять представлял, что разговариваешь со мной.

Гинджо бросает куртку на пакеты и идет к нему, на ходу расстегивая брюки. Цукишима нежно улыбается.

— Чуть-чуть, и не дождался бы, — журит он Гинджо. — Что-то ты сегодня поздно. 

Ухмыляясь, Гинджо подходит к нему вплотную, встает между широко разведенными бедрами, заслоняя собой зеркало, стискивает волосы в кулаке и прижимает лицо Цукишимы к своему паху. Цукишима ловит губами головку его члена, обводит языком.

— Какой изврат. Но платье красивое. Раз мы извращаемся, то кончишь от минета, идет?

Цукишима мычит согласно — его возможности безграничны


End file.
